Envy
by immelliot
Summary: "You think you sway me-bringing that-that prepubescent God-fearing church mouse here to meet me," Seth spat at Kate as he pinned her down to the bed. "Well I've got somethin' to tell you babygirl." "What?" Kate asked looking into his eyes through her eyelashes, milky skin smooth as a small child's, cherry lips swollen from the other guy sucking on her mouth.
...

"You will always be fond of me. I represent to you all the sins you have never had the courage to commit."

...

Seth was taken aback, which was unusual because there was literally nothing in the world that could surprise him anymore-or so he thought. He fought goddamn vampires for a living and traveled every street in Mexico running from different kinds of demons and creatures from the underworld (which is a real place by the way).

But, no.

He was wrong.

When Kate knocked on their motel room door, holding the arm of a boy with what looked like two single pieces of body hair on his entire body-it was like getting hit in the head with the butt of a gun. It sent him reeling back and all he wanted to do to this poor kid was take out his multiple guns (did he mention multiple?) and tell him to get his creepy little hands off of his girl.

"Well, hell."

The boy on Kate's arm was maybe five inches shorter than Seth and extremely lanky, he had a cross around his neck and a collared shirt buttoned to the brim. In every way possible was he the opposite of Seth. The thought made him cringe as the poor child looked like he hadn't experienced anything in life, not even masturbation.

Seth was seething internally but contained his almost-raging fists, somehow. He had some self control-just not when it came to Katie-cakes but that was expected.

"Daddy," Kate looked up at him sweetly as she touched the golden cross lightly on her chest.

She was playing the part so well, but her eyes said something else entirely.

"I have someone for you to meet."

Seth grit his teeth and could feel his jaw already going to town.

"Do you now," Seth crossed his arms over his chest as he raised one eyebrow at the teenage boy standing next to Kate. "Who might you be?"

The boy visibly swallowed as his eyes widened. "U-uh I'm Kate's-I-I'm Juancho."

Seth didn't say anything for a moment and just stared at the boy with an intense 'I'm going to gut you and feed your body to the large cats out in the desert' kind of look.

Seth's cheek began to tick as his whole face contorted. However, he managed a tight smile.

"Nice to meet you, you're the first boy Kate's ever brought home to see her father." Seth was menacing and as he said father he made eye contact with innocent-my-ass miss little Katie-cakes.

"W-wow what an honor, i-it was nice meeting you sir." Juancho looked terribly uncomfortable, Seth might've pitied him if he didn't want to punch the kid in the face.

"Of course, likewise. I'm glad my daughter introduced us."

"Okay daddy, let me say goodbye to Juancho." Kate giggled and it partially horrified and partially amused Seth.

He felt sick.

"Sure, goodnight Juancho," Seth gave the boy a tight smile and small wave, "I'll be in the motel room, give you two some space."

As soon as Seth closed the door he immediately went to the window blinds and peeled one back slightly, watching through the screen as the two teenagers-Seth had to tell himself-said goodnight.

Juancho had Kate pushed against the wall directly across from the window, his mouth on her neck as she mewled against him like a kitten. Her face was flushed as her hands grabbed at his hair, hips grinding into the clearly undeserving boy. (Not that Seth deserved her either but still.) The boy's hand was shakily cupping her breast, attempting to sneak his hand into Kate's adorable baby pink underwear as Kate moaned and moaned-he could hear very well through the screen window.

She looked straight at Seth the entire time.

It was ungodly and erotic and Seth just couldn't stop watching, he pictured himself pressing up against her, making Kate moan his name as he did things to her no little boy could do. He wanted to breathe her in and fuck her until his eyes hooded over as she came, came, and came.

Juancho was the luckiest guy in the world and it was starting to piss Seth off, so he had to do something about it.

As the motel door creaked open, the teenage male jumped, scared for his life. Seth-not wanting to have to murder a child-pretended to not see or hear anything, for Juancho's sake.

"You two alright out here?" Seth kept his eyes on Kate who bit her fucking lip in a way that gets Seth off at night. He groaned internally, when will it end?

"Yeah sorry daddy, we just got carried away talking about scripture and religion and all that-you know." Kate laid her head on Juancho's shoulder and put her arms around his body. "It's nice meeting someone who believes the same things as me."

"Yeah, I do know." Seth said pointedly at Kate before turning his head to look at the boy standing next to her. "I hope you don't mind princess but I'd like to have a talk with your boy here-alone."

Kate smiled sweetly. "Sure daddy, oh and, goodnight Juancho!" Kate walked up to the boy and innocently pecked him on the cheek.

Jesus, that girl is a damn hazard.

Once Kate closed the door to the motel room Juancho slowly turned his head to face Seth.

"Listen here Juancho, you come around Kate again, I'll fuckin' castrate you and every time you're with your friends and they're telling their sex stories- you'll think about that pretty girl in Mexico and how much you miss your balls and how much you regret putting your hands where they don't belong. If you so much as talk to her, touch her, you are a dead man. Now, get the fuck outta here."

Seth felt satisfied with the horrified expression as the boy stumbled away. Seth sighed, waiting a minute before walking back into the motel room.

"Now that was a little much, don't you think?" Kate pouted as she lounged on her bed.

Seth leaped for her, rolling on top of Kate as she lay pinned beneath him, hair fanned out like a goddess.

"You think you sway me-bringing that-that prepubescent God-fearing church mouse here to meet me," Seth spat at Kate as he pinned her down to the bed. "Well I've got somethin' to tell you babygirl."

"What?" Kate asked looking into his eyes through her eyelashes, milky skin smooth as a small child's, cherry lips swollen from the other guy sucking on her mouth.

God, he loved her.

"I don't want you bringin' home anymore boys baby," Seth leaned in, all possessive and raw-nearly two inches away from Kate's face.

"Why?" But she already knew the answer.

"You're mine."


End file.
